Disney's World of Possibilities
Disney's World of Possibilities is a theatrically released feature film based on the TV series "''Phineas and Ferb". ''(Note: This is a prototype of an actual Phineas and Ferb movie project I'm working on for an anniversary of Phineas and Ferb. This has nothing to do with the upcoming movie so don't get any ideas. If you're a huge Phinbella fan, then this page is perfect for you. If anyone wants to edit the story, feel free to do so.) Plot After learning of the legendary Amulets and its power to grant anyone their deepest desires, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella go on an epic, musical adventure to find the last three using the Oracle Chronicles and gain their wish for eternal summer. Along the way, Phineas falls head over heels for Isabella paying no attention to Ferb anymore and must choose between the best day ever or Isabella. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus must stop an evil mastermind named Professor Diablo and his mysterious accomplice from obtaining it for his own nefarious purposes. ''Author's Note: The basic plot of the story is Phineas learning that the best day ever isn't necessarily the kind he goes looking for, but everyday he spends with his family and friends. Songs The Best Day Ever Phineas (Izzy's Song) Agent P (song) World of Possibilities (song) Gitchie Gitchie Goo (WoP version) Trivia *This is the third Phineas and Ferb movie to be created. *There are several Phinbella moments in the movie. It is even the main plot drive of the story. *The fourth wall is broken on numerous occasions: **Isabella states, "I swear by the end of the film, Phineas will be mine!" **Jacob says, "Let's go! Like summer, this film ain't gonna last forever!" **Carl literally breaks the fourth wall by leaning on a wall knocking it down and revealing a camera crew behind it to which Major Monogram shouts, "How many times do I have to tell you not to break the fourth wall, Carl?" **Jacob attempts to explain how he met Rebecca with a flashback but like Phineas in "My Fair Goaile" notices the flashback is at the wrong time and tells the camera artist to resolve the matter. **Major Monogram places a note on the end of the credits stating that no "secret agents" were harmed in the making of this production. Actually, it's a note from Carl but Monogram apparently crossed out his name and wrote his next to it. *Curiously, Dr. Doofenshmirtz doesn't appear in the film except for some clips in Agent P. Character descriptions *''Phineas Flynn - The main protagonist of the film. An incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is as well extremely smart, creative, and persistent. In this adventure, he embarks on an epic adventure of courage, loyalty and friendship. *''Ferb Fletcher'' - The duetrogonist of the film and Phineas' English stepbrother. A man of few words, Ferb is far from the silent type. He is in actually quite intelligent and builds many of his and Phineas' Big Ideas. *''Isabella Garcia-Shapiro'' - The main female protagonist of the film. Isabella has a very big crush on Phineas. She is the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231, and often volunteers to help in Big Ideas. In this adventure, she decides to finally confess her feelings to Phineas. *''Candace Flynn ''- The anti-hero of the film. She always tries to bust Phineas and Ferb but keeps on failing (even her alternate counterparts failed). In this adventure, she sees this as a opportunity to finally bust them by assisting Diablo. *''Jacob Orion - ''The primary tritagonist of the film. Jacob is the kind of guy who loves adventure as well as a few good jokes. He has experience with Diablo, making him a valuable ally in the adventure. He sees Rebecca as a little sister whereas she dreams to one day marry him. *Perry the Platypus - The secondary tritagonist of the film and Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. Unknown to his owners, he lives a double life as a secret agent known as Agent P for the O.W.C.A. In this adventure, he must do what he can to stop Professor Diablo. *Rebecca Acceber - The female duetrogonist of the film. Rebecca's life changed when she first met Jacob and he saved her. Ever since, she accompanies him in his many adventures in hopes of getting his attention. Because of this, she empathizes Isabella's trouble with telling Phineas how she feels and offers advice to her. *''Professor Diablo'' - The primary antagonist of the film. Diablo has tried time and time again to find all the Amulets but only got one thanks to Jacob. He is very cunning, manipulative and actually learns from his mistakes seeing his failures bittersweet. He intends to use Candace's uncontrollable busting urge and Phineas' newfound love for Isabella to get Candace and Ferb on his side. Category:World of Possibilities Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phinabella Story Category:Musicals